In recent years, a display apparatus provided with a touch panel in which a touch panel is mounted as one of user interfaces, such as a smartphone and a tablet terminal, has been known.
In a general display apparatus provided with a touch panel, a display apparatus and a touch panel which outputs a position coordinate of a touched part are integrated. An example of such a display apparatus provided with a touch panel includes an image display apparatus provided with a touch panel disclosed in PTL 1.
In the image display apparatus provided with a touch panel, a coordinate acquired from a sensor unit of a touch panel is converted at a touch panel control unit in accordance with a parameter used in a video processing unit and the converted coordinate is transmitted to a PC (personal computer) serving as a supply source of a video, which is connected to the display apparatus, whereby a touched position on the touch panel is associated with the video which is displayed on the display apparatus.